


Mi Pequeña Leona

by ComposerofDiscord



Series: Home [3]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Hernan and Kirk adopted a baby girl named Flora. She grows bigger everyday.(Something short and sweet, and probably cheesy piece)





	Mi Pequeña Leona

Hernan wasn’t one to count the days as they passed, but her small lips would curl into a bright smile and there went one day. She would roll from her back onto her round potbelly, and there went a month. Every little thing she did, no matter how small or insignificant it might have seemed to anyone else, to Hernan it marked the day she reached for something on her own. It was the day she smiled at the mention of her name, or made happy gurgling sounds at the miracle that was bananas. She loved bananas, and Hernan got all the ones he could find in the supermarket to celebrate the momentous discovery. 

Seven months and Hernan covered his face with his hands. Her laughing suddenly stopped.

“Peek-a-boo.”

Her small mouth formed a big ‘O’ at the surprising reveal of Hernan’s face before her dark brown eyes sparkled in recognition. She roared.

Hernan felt his entire being melt at the single sound.

“Careful now.” Kirk playfully chided, “She might just get you.”

“Ah, mi leoncita, you wouldn’t hurt your papa would you?”

“Rawr!”

“I am defeated.” Hernan rested his head on the carpet in a mock of defeat. Her roaring stopped. Brown curious eyes observed the fallen form skeptically before the small mouth upturned in a smile.  Carefully she crawled the short distance over to Hernan and tapped his head with her small fist.

“Rawr.”

Still Hernan did not move.

“Oh brave lion, thou have slain the beast.” Kirk leaned down to pull her into his lap. She Happily went with him, roaring as she did.

Kirk smiled, “Does _‘rawr’_ mean _‘I love you’_?”

“Rawr.”

“Rawr to you too.”

“RAWR!” Hernan sprang back to life, enveloping both Kirk and Flora in his arms as Flora squealed and Kirk couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hernan.” Hernan moved to kiss Kirk’s cheek before leaning down to kiss Flora’s puffy cheeks too.

“I’ve got you.” Hernan proudly claimed. “My bat and mi pequeña leona.”

Flora roared at the mention of lions.

“sí, rawr, I love you too, Flora.”

With each passing day thereafter, her wild dark curls seemed to only grow. They were a dark halo around her head – a lion’s mane that refused to be tamed.

“I think her hair beats yours, Oso.” Hernan looked over at the dog as Oso too was at Flora’s feet. All the dogs were at her mercy. They huddled around her with pride, and she smiled down at them like the queen she knew she was.

“Rawr.” She roared at them. In return they covered her cheeks with slobbering wet kisses. Flora had won their hearts over, as she did with Kirk and Hernan. Together, with Flora as their little lion, they were one big pride.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little snippet. I found a song titled [“Mi Pequeño Leon”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv525IXGZnM)before I decided to write this, but I’ll share it anyway. And as a last final cute image to leave you with, I like to imagine Flora with her wild crazy curls surrounded by all the dogs wearing [“Amazon Lion Manes”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nCRigQLndk) because I think it would be adorable, and Hernan would die from cuteness overload. Thanks for reading if you’ve gotten down this far!
> 
> p.s. “Pequeña Leona” and “leoncita” both mean “little lion” in Spanish but feel free to correct me. I’m not a native speaker.


End file.
